Stopping For Lunch
by Justin Bonesteel
Summary: The Big Hero 6 team stops at a restaurant for lunch. Takes place after "Long Hot Summer."


Hiro Hamada and all his friends had fun at the beach and did all kinds of fun activities. They are now in their car and Wasabi is driving them back to San Fransokyo.

Right now, they are singing along with Hiro's playlist of summer songs. They are singing "Best Day of My Life" by American Authors.

 _[Hiro]_

 _I had a dream so big and loud  
I jumped so high I touched the clouds  
Wo-o-o-o-o-oh, wo-o-o-o-o-oh  
I stretched my hands out to the sky  
We danced with monsters through the night  
Wo-o-o-o-o-oh, wo-o-o-o-o-oh_

 _[Gogo]_

 _I'm never gonna look back  
Woah, never gonna give it up  
No, please don't wake me now_

 _[Hiro and Gogo]_

 _This is gonna be the best day of my life  
My li-i-i-i-i-i-ife  
This is gonna be the best day of my life  
My li-i-i-i-i-i-ife_

 _[Fred]_

 _I howled at the moon with friends  
And then the sun came crashing in  
Wo-o-o-o-o-oh, wo-o-o-o-o-oh  
But all the possibilies  
No limits just epiphanies  
Wo-o-o-o-o-oh, wo-o-o-o-o-oh_

 _[Honey Lemon]_

 _I'm never gonna look back  
Woah, never gonna give it up  
No, please don't wake me now_

 _[Fred and Honey]_

 _This is gonna be the best day of my life  
My li-i-i-i-i-i-ife  
This is gonna be the best day of my life  
My li-i-i-i-i-i-ife_

 _[Wasabi]_

 _I hear it calling outside my window  
I feel it in my soul_

 _[Baymax]_

 _Soul_

 _[Hiro]_

 _The stars were burning so bright  
The sun was out 'til midnight  
I say we lose control_

 _[Gogo]_

 _Control_

 _[Everyone]_

 _This is gonna be the best day of my life  
My li-i-i-i-i-ife  
This is gonna be the best day of my life  
My li-i-i-i-i-ife  
This is gonna be, this is gonna be, this is gonna be  
The best day of my life  
Everything is looking up, everybody up now  
This is gonna be the best day of my life  
My li-i-i-i-i-ife_

* * *

Shortly after everyone finished singing and the next song started playing, Hiro felt his stomach rumble and asked, "Hey, Wasabi, I'm getting hungry. Can we somewhere for lunch?"

"Sure thing, Hiro," Wasabi answered. Then he spotted a Chinese restaurant.

"Hey, look, there's a Chinese restaurant over there."

He drove through the drive-in entrance and stopped at the speaker box to order their food.

"Hello, and how may I help you?" a woman spoke through the speaker.

"Hi," Wasabi said. "I'd like to place an order."

"What would you like?" the woman asked.

"I'd like three orders of garlic chicken."

"And then?"

"And then three orders of white rice."

"And then?"

"Do you guys want soup?" Wasabi asked his friends.

Everyone said "yes" and Wasabi said to the woman through the speaker, "And three orders of wantan soup."

"And then?"

"And then some fortune cookies."

"And then?"

"That's pretty much it."

But the lady through the speaker once again said, "And then?"

"No, no 'and then!' That's all!"

"And then?"

"No! No 'and then!' That's all I want!"

"And then!"

"And then nothing else because I'm done ordering!"

"And then."

"Ah, no. No! See, all I want is three orders of chicken, white rice, wantan soup and fortune cookies. So it's just the chicken, rice, soup and fortune cookies, and that's it."

But the lady stubbornly spoke through the speaker, "And then, and then!"

"And then you will put it in a brown paper bag and come put in my hands because I'm ready to eat."

"Aaaaaand then?!"

Wasabi now was starting to get angry. "I refuse to play your Chinese food mind games!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaand then?!"

"No, no 'and then!'"

"And then!"

"No 'and then!'"

"And then!"

"No 'and then'!"

"And then!"

"No 'and then'!"

"AND THEN!"

"NO 'AND THEN'!"

 **"AND THEN!"**

 **"NO! NO 'AND THEN'!"**

"Aaaaaaaaaaand then!"

Every time the lady through the speaker keeps saying "and then", Wasabi begins to lose his temper. "You're starting to piss me off!"

"And then, and then!"

Wasabi just about had it. "And then, I'm gonna come in there, and I'm gonna put my foot in your ass if you say 'and then' again!"

No reply comes from the speaker. Everyone exchanged nervous and unsure glances. Then the lady through the speaker repeatedly said, "And then and then and then and then and then and then and then and then and then and then!"

Wasabi then furiously got out of the car and furious smashes and punches the speaker box. When he decided he has given it enough damage, he gets back in the car and drives away.

Afterward, the Chinese restaurant lady spoke through the severly damaged speaker box, "And... then?"

* * *

As Wasabi was looking for another restaurant to stop by for lunch, Gogo scolded, "Wasabi, don't ever do that again. You could've gotten us all in trouble."

"Well, that lady just kept on saying 'and then!'", Wasabi answered. "Now we have to find another restaurant to stop by."

"And Hiro, I'd appreciate it if you don't tell Aunt Cass or anyone else about what happened back there, okay?"

"I won't tell anyone," Hiro replied.

"Thanks." Then Wasabi spotted a McDonald's restaurant nearby. "Who wants McDonald's?" he announced.

Everyone agreed. "Excellent." He drives through the drive-thru main entrance and stops at the speaker box to order their lunch."

"Hello," a man spoke through the speaker. "How may I help you?"

"I'd like six cheeseburgers, six small fries, 12 chocolate chip cookies and a vanilla ice cream cone." Wasabi said.

"Is that all?" the man asked through the speaker.

"That'll be all.

"Okay, that'll be $30.95.

Wasabi drove up to the first window and paid the man his money, then drove to the second window where he got everyone's food and gave them to his friends.

Everyone munched on their food and ate the whole way back to San Fransokyo.

* * *

 **In case you're wondering, the part at the Chinese restaurant was inspired from a scene in "Dude, Where's My Car?".**

 **For those of you who read this, I hope you like this, and as always, reviews are welcome! :D**


End file.
